Au bord de la mer
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Sous le soleil et la lune d'Alola, Moon passe du temps avec Lilie, sous le regard suspicieux et l'air agacé de Gladio qui doit supporter Tili et ses balivernes, et Sun qui ne comprend pas vraiment grand-chose. Qu'il est drôle d'être à Alola. Recueil de drabbles.


**Je suis une grande fan de drabbles. Et ça faisait un moment que je voulais en faire sur Pokémon. Du coup, je me suis décidé et me voilà ! À la base, c'était un recueil de plusieurs drabbles mais finalement j'ai décidé de compiler tout cela en un seul chapitre et de le reposter ainsi donc... c'est un OS de drabbles, voilà.**

 **Disclaimer pour tout le recueil (parce que je suis une grande flemmarde qui se rappellera pas de le mentionner par la suite) : je ne possède pas Pokémon.**

* * *

 **1\. Gladio, Moon & Sun : Ces jumeaux agaçants.**

— Youhou ! Salut Gladio !

— Tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

Gladio grinça des dents.

S'il ne leur prêtait pas attention, ils finiraient par disparaitre.

Enfin, du moins il espérait.

Même si, ces derniers temps, il espérait souvent la même chose, sans jamais avoir eu la satisfaction de les voir repartir dans cette maudite région de Kanto où ils auraient dû rester, ces jumeaux...

— Allez, viens ! On te fera de la place !

— Tu ne veux pas jouer parce que tu n'es pas doué ?

— Ce n'est pas grave, nous non plus !

Gladio soupira.

Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais plus jamais il n'accepterait d'aller à la plage avec elle.

Non parce que les fréquentations de Lilie à la plage étaient bien trop étranges.

D'ailleurs, il fallait vraiment qu'il éloigne ces étranges jumeaux de sa sœur. Ils auraient une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Après tout, la connerie, c'était contagieux, non ?

.

 **2\. Moon & Lilie : Sous la pluie d'Alola**

Ce n'était pas exactement ce que Moon avait prévu lorsqu'elle avait proposé à Lilie qu'elles passent du temps ensemble à Mele-Mele.

Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ! Comment aurait-elle pu deviner qu'il pleuvrait ?

« _En écoutant la météo, espèce de Concombaffe !_ »

... Tiens, elle résonnait fortement dans sa tête, la voix irritée de Gladio ces temps-ci...

Pourtant c'était une bonne idée à la base d'aller au jardin de Mele-Mele. Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas prévu qu'elles se retrouveraient dans la grotte Verlamer en attendant que la pluie cesse.

Bon, certes cela ne s'était pas passé comme prévu (et quand Gladio apprendrait qu'elles avaient été coincé dans une grotte pendant qu'il pleuvait des cordes, sa réaction ne se ferait pas attendre...) mais il y avait tout de même un point très positif à cette situation :

Au moins, elle pouvait être seule avec Lilie sans qu'on vienne les embêter.

Et apparemment, ça ne dérangeait pas du tout cette dernière non plus.

.

 **3\. Gladio & Lilie : Le danger « Moon ».**

— ELLE A FAIT QUOI ?

— Mais elle m'a rattrapé avant que je ne puisse tomber...

— Encore heureux ! Sinon elle serait déjà morte d'un Ultralaser de Silvallié.

Gladio savait que c'était une mauvaise idée : il l'avait dit à Lilie mais bien sûr, sa sœur dans sa grande bienveillance innocence et naïve, ne l'avait pas cru quand il tentait de la prévenir et la protéger du danger.

Quel danger ? Oh, un danger très simple et facile à voir : Moon et ses idiotes propositions de faire des pique-niques dans des endroits dangereux. Comme près des Ruines du Conflit, sur le sentier de Mahalo, qui se terminait vers une falaise avec un pont suspendu instable...

Plus jamais on ne l'y prendrait. : il ne laisserait plus Lilie aller où que cela soit avec Moon !

.

 **4\. Gladio, Sun & Moon : Costume d'enfance.**

— Foutez-moi la paix !

— Mais Gladio, c'est trop mignon !

— Gladio est mignon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Moon ?

— Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Sun, t'en fais pas. Allez, Gladio !

— Hors de question !

Et avant que Moon ne puisse reprendre, Gladio quitta la maison des jumeaux en claquant la porte. Sun grimaça et regarda sa sœur.

— De quoi tu lui parlais ? Il a l'air plus en colère que d'habitude.

Pour toute réponse, Moon lui montra une photo. Sun écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

— C'est Lilie qui me l'a montré, annonça Moon.

— Et c'est vrai ?

— Ouais.

Sun se tourna vers la porte, qu'il ouvrit et sourit à sa jumelle.

— Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Ça serait super drôle de le voir avec un costume de Pokémon Ranger !

Il fallait absolument qu'ils parviennent à convaincre Gladio de remettre un costume de Pokémon Ranger, comme le montrait la photo de Moon, avec un jeune Gladio jouant au Pokémon Ranger.

.

 **5\. Gladio, Tili & Moon : Compréhension dans la détresse (du manque de nourriture).**

— Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

— J'en ai assez...

— Arrêtez de vous plaindre, je peux pratiquement entendre vos estomacs grogner jusque-là, bande de Goinfrex !

— Mais Gladio...

Gladio se retenu de dire ce qu'il pensait actuellement et leva les yeux au ciel.

Que les Pokémons Gardiens d'Alola lui viennent en aide le temps qu'il retrouve le chemin menant à Ekaeka, en trainant ces deux boulets de Tili et Moon derrière lui...

— Magnez-vous ! Plus vite on retrouvera le chemin, plus vite vous irez bouffer vos maudits Malasadas !

Le regain de vital qui passa dans les regards de Tili et Moon fut exemplaire. En un instant, les deux dresseurs qui semblaient aux portes de la mort se redressèrent et, filant devant Gladio, s'exclamèrent :

— Malasa'Délices, NOUS VOILÀ !

Autant dire que Gladio était assez choqué. Et très consterné.

Mais bon, avec de la chance, Moon et Tili fonceraient vers une falaise et il serait débarrassé d'eux.

.

 **6\. Gladio, Elsa-Mina & La Team Skull : Étroite surveillance.**

— Vous aviez vraiment besoin de les emmener, mère ?

— Ils ont insisté pour venir.

— Tss, vous vous trimballez de ces boulets.

— Des boulets qui sont tes coéquipiers, mon chéri.

— Ne me rappelez pas ça.

— Eh, boss ! On peut savoir ce qu'on fait là ?

— Chut, crétin ! Elles vont nous entendre !

— Gladio, cela est très malpoli d'insulter les adultes.

— Parce que ce type est un adulte ? Première nouvelle !

— Eh, surveille tes paroles, le mioche !

— Dans ce cas, commencez par la fermer !

Moon cligna des yeux en regardant les buissons. Pourquoi, par Arceus, s'y trouvaient Elsa-Mina, Gladio, le chef de la Team Skull aux cheveux blancs dont elle oubliait le nom (et il n'appréciait pas ça) et son lieutenant Apocyne ? Ainsi que plus d'une dizaine des membres de la team Skull ?

Ils jouaient à une immense partie de cache-cache ? Ce n'était pas une superbe idée, de tous se cacher au même endroit : ils seraient facilement trouvés.

— Lilie, je peux te poser une question ?

— Bien sûr, Moon.

— Pourquoi y'a ta mère et ton frère qui sont cachés derrière des buissons avec la Team Skull ?

— Euh...

 **.**

 **7\. Gladio & Althéo : Visiteur imprévu.**

— Bonjour Gladio, comment vas-tu ? Pourrais-je voir...

Bam !

Gladio ferma au nez d'Althéo et expira fortement.

Il se tourna vers le salon, où se trouvaient Moon et Tili qui, dans une ultime preuve de leur inutilité, jouaient à un jeu stupide appelé Super Mars Boss ou quelque chose dans ce genre sur Nintendo Switch.

— C'est vous qui avez invité ce type ? s'exclama Gladio.

— Hein ? Althéo est là ? s'écria Tili joyeusement en se levant. Super !

Il sautilla gaiement vers la porte tandis que Gladio leva les yeux au ciel, lançant une prière aux pokémons Gardiens d'Alola.

Comme quoi, il était possible que les choses aillent de mal en pis : en plus de se retrouver avec deux crétins, voilà que l'autre Capitaine d'Épreuve qui sentait le champoing et le gel à quinze miles se pointait !

Mele-Mele était vraiment une île horrible...

.

 **8\. Gladio & Lilie : L'ami de Lilie.**

— Il peut rester à la maison avec nous ?

— Lilie... tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser mais... vraiment ?

— S'il-te-plait grand frère !

Gladio soupira. Il adorait sa petite sœur et s'était toujours étonné des fortes amitiés qu'elle était capable de lier. Sauf que, généralement, ses amis prenaient moins de place au Parados Æther.

Non, parce que franchement, un Mimiqui ou un Rocabot, ça passait.

Mais Doudou, qui est passé du stade de petit Cosmog à un grand et imposant Solgaleo ?

Comment dire non à sa sœur ? Impossible, bien sûr.

Par contre, cela serait difficile de lui trouver une place dans la Réserve Pokémon.

.

 **9\. Lilie & Tili : Leçon de surf.**

Aussi incroyable cela pouvait paraitre, Tili savait faire du surf.

... bon, d'accord, en fait il en faisait depuis très peu. C'était parce qu'il voulait être au plus près d'Oratoria, son fidèle et cher pokémon de départ.

Du coup, au lieu de contenter de nager, il s'était dit qu'il se mettre au surf.

Et il avait proposé à Lilie d'en faire avec lui.

Outre Gladio qui marmonnait dans sa barbe « Concombaffe sans cervelle... », son grand frère n'y avait vu aucune objection.

Il aurait peut-être dû.

— Et là, tu te mets debout sur la planche et tu fais le cri de guerre des surfeurs.

Sauf qu'à l'instant même où Tili faisait une magnifique démonstration en se tenant fièrement debout sur sa planche de surf, une petite vague passa et...

— Donc, tu cris : KOWABUNGAA– AAAAAH !

Plouf !

Lilie n'était pas certaine que ce plongeon fasse partit de la leçon, mais c'était assez drôle.

 **.**

 **10\. Gladio & Moon : Le jour où Gladio comprit qu'il était fou.**

C'était quand il était tombé amoureux de Moon.

Oui, cela paraissait difficile à croire, surtout pour lui.

Mais c'était vrai. Il était tombé amoureux de Moon.

Et il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'ils s'étaient perdus dans la forêt,

Ce qui arrivait assez peu souvent à Alola,

Mais bien sûr, il fallait que ça soit tomber sur lui alors qu'il se retrouvait avec Moon.

Ils avaient beaucoup galéré pour se sortir de là, surtout lorsqu'ils furent poursuivis par un Chelours,

Ce fut finalement après des heures où Gladio n'avait qu'une envie : s'assoir et râler pour le reste de ses jours,

Que Moon, dans un élan de solidarité et d'optimise, l'avait forcé à continuer.

Et grâce à cela, finalement ils purent s'en sortir.

Après cette mésaventure, Gladio avait fait une importante réalisation :

Non seulement il était devenu soudainement très admiratif de Moon,

Mais en plus, que c'était le début de la fin,

Parce qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux d'elle.

Alors, à partir de ce jour, il pria que les Pokémons Gardiens lui viennent en aide,

Parce qu'il était amoureux de Moon.

Et qu'il était devenu fou.

.

 **11\. Gladio & Lilie : « Je ne pleure pas ! »**

Lilie partait. Soit. Et alors ?

Pourquoi Moon le regardait les larmes aux yeux, et Tili avec cette mine de Ponchien battu ?

Pourquoi le professeur Euphorbe lui tapait maladroitement le dos en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait vite ?

Pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était triste que sa sœur parte ?

Lilie était une grande fille, il semblait normal qu'elle prenne son envol, et ce en partant pour Kanto.

De plus, il n'avait jamais vraiment été le grand frère exemplaire. Ils n'avaient pratiquement en commun que leur couleur de cheveux et leur famille. Outre cela, ils étaient comme des étrangers.

Alors pourquoi tout le monde pensait qu'il était triste que sa sœur parte ? C'était complètement ridicule.

Et puis quoi, il allait se mettre à pleurer peut-être ? Dans leurs rêves.

Il savait qu'ils attendaient que ça. Ses adieux à sa sœur, qui se tenait devant lui, souriante.

Gladio détestait ce sourire, à la fois triste mais heureux. Mais il ne le montra pas et se contenta, nonchalamment, de dire au revoir à sa sœur.

Volontairement, il croisa les bras et détourna la tête. Sa sœur le remarqua et lui demanda, d'un ton taquin :

— Oh, Gladio, tu pleures ?

— Pff, n'importe quoi. Je ne pleure pas !

Il essuya rapidement les larmes qui jaillissaient de ses yeux, mais le mal était déjà fait : il avait été pris sur le fait.

Après tout, Lilie était et resterait toujours sa petite sœur.

C'était bizarre de la voir grandir ainsi.

Il en était ému.

.

 **12\. Euphorbe & Pimprenelle : Leur petite fille.**

— Euphorbe, ça va ?

Le professeur pokémon ne répondit pas à sa femme et continua de fixer le mur devant lui.

Pimprenelle s'approcha de lui et vit qu'il regardait, sur le mur, des cadres photos. Notamment un, au centre, où une photo avait été prise, les représentant, tous les deux, à la plage avec Lilie qui s'amusait avec Rocabot.

Elle vit son mari essuyer une poussière au coin de l'œil droit alors que, dans sa main gauche, il tenait un autre cadre, avec une photo de Lilie lors de son départ pour Kanto, entourée de Tili, Moon, Sun et Gladio. Les enfants (enfin, sauf Gladio), souriaient gaiement.

— Serais-tu nostalgique, Euphorbe ? taquina Pimprenelle.

— Moi ? Absolument ! répondit joyeusement le professeur alors qu'il accrocha le cadre au mur et sourit. Elle a tant grandi...

Pimprenelle sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son époux.

— Ne t'en fais pas : Lilie restera toujours notre petite fille. Même si je pense qu'il faudra réaménager la mezzanine quand elle reviendra.

Euphorbe ria de bon cœur.

* * *

 **Le professeur Euphorbe, c'est un peu comme le professeur Seko. En tant que scientifique, bon ben... on a quelques doutes, hein, mais ils ont un petit truc qui les rend tout de même intéressant. Le professeur Seko, apparemment, c'est de se faire courser par des Medhyèna et des Zigzaton (de nombreuses fois d'ailleurs, on l'a vu dans ROSA) et le professeur Euphorbe, en plus d'avoir sa blouse ouverte et de jouer les justiciers masqués qui se déguisent assez mal, c'est le côté familiale avec Pimprenelle et Lilie. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai retenu (parce que je trouve ça mignon, j'avoue). Après tout, c'est tellement rare des relations familiales approfondies dans pokémon et techniquement, le professeur Euphorbe est le professeur le plus présent dans l'histoire.**


End file.
